Roses are Black
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: [non sequal to 1000 words]The well if fixed, but it doesn't lead to the Fuedal Era. Soon, Kagome gets taken in by 9 homocidal men. When InuYasha dissapears, she opens her eyes to the world around her and accepts her new found 'friends'. Sad ficcrack fic


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Naruto

Woo. Here it is everybody. Here's ths story you've been waiting for. Get ready for some major crap!

Summary: (based on my role-play) When Kagome and her gang finally are able to fix the once-broken well, it goes haywire again, this time sending them to Konoha. Once there, two members of the Akatsuki appear. They inform their leader of the miko's power. Kagome agrees to go, but with Inu-Yasha, leaving her other friends behind. Over time, as strange things start to happen, Kagome opens her eyes and starts to accept the Akatsuki. Half crack-fic half sad-fic

**Notes before you start reading:**

Please read these, because I've got many flames from little fulks about this stuff. ONE I'm only on episode 89 in Canada. Give me a break if I get something wrong. TWO Kagome is not the 'maysue' of my story. She's a frikken normal charecter of the story. THREE if you hate OOC, don't read and don't comment. FOUR flame all you want though...it will just come as squiggly lines to a blind person. FIVE I don't have spelling/grammer check. so shut the fulk up.

**OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC FREAKIN OOC!!!!!!!!**

* * *

****

_Dear diary,_

_wow it's been quite a while since I've written in you!_

_That was three years ago._

_My last day in the Fuedal Era._

_I know what you're probably thinking. Last day in the Fuedal Era?! Well, we didn't collect all the jewel shards or defeat Naraku. Which really sucks. I don't know what went wrong. All I remember was Inu-Yasha and I were having another fight about me going back to my time and having a one week break. I managed to jump over the lip of the well, but Inu-Yasha grabbed me. He must've lost balanced because he also fell over with me. Then, instead of the usual blue light that surrounds me, there was completely white light. After that, everyything went black._

_When I came too, I was in my own time, lying near the stairs of the shrine. Not only I was there. Inu-Yasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou were strewn across the yard. The well was destroyed. Seriously. When we went to check up on it, there was nothing but the deep hole. The actual well part of the well was in pieces around everywhere, including the well shrine._

_Thankfully, we managed to live like that._

_Wierd thing is, after those three years, we have changed. Alot. Well, Inu-Yasha says I changed alot. I'm more...random than I used to be. Oh, and the biggest thing is that Inu-Yasha and I are married. And I'm a cat hanyou (put a jewel shard inside myself that I had...somehow turned into a cat hanyou.)_

_I know, I know. Inu-Yasha's a dog and I'm a cat and we're married. _

_Shut up._

_A few months after the well was broken, we attempted to fix it again._

_All attempts failed._

_Somehow, something always kept happening! Whenever we came home, it was always destroyed again!_

_But we kept trying, until the others got comfturable with this Era. We decided to stop trying (even though sometimes Sango asks us to try to fix it. Issues with her younger brother still.)_

_Inu-Yasha kept saying that Kohaku was probably dead._

_I kept saying sit._

_Sango had asked us to try to fix it again today. Miroku (who still really loves Sango. They're not married yet. They're debating on it.) is currently trying to fix it and Inu-Yasha-_

Kagome stopped scribbling in her black journal and looked up to see Inu-Yasha enter the doorway to her bedrooom.

"What're you doing?" the cat hanyou asked blandly, setting the journal and pen onto her nightstand.

"I'm taking a break," Inu-Yasha replied, sitting on the bed as well. Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, where is Miroku?"

"He's still working."

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. "Inu-Yasha, don't you think he should take a break? I mean, you are the one with like, super strength." Inu-Yasha snorted in reply.

"Well, you are a hanyou too you know," he muttered, taking a bite from the granola bar he had in his hand. "Why don't you do it?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Because it was yours and Miroku's turns to fix the well this time."

Inu-Yasha sighed and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Well I'm bored, so I'm taking a break. Anyway, Miroku seems to be getting the hang of it better than me. Anyways, I'm only here to consume ramen and be with you."

He placed his hand on her lower middriff. Kagome let out a heavy and deep sigh. She reached to the nightstand and picked up her journal.

_Cut the thing about me being the only one who changed. Inu-Yasha changed as well! Miroku rubbed off of him. OK, also Miroku changed. He's not as pevertous. He still is a pevert, but not as bad. It's so odd! I guess Sango and Shippou are the only ones who didn't change for except growing older. Shippou may be more matured physically, but he still enjoys acting like a child. And referring to me as his mom. He hates having to referr to Inu-Yasha as his father, but he accepts it. It's humormous to see when everytime Inu-Yasha hits him on the head Shippou cries 'ABUSIVE FATHER!'. Ecspecially when he does that in public._

_Inu-Yasha's face went like a tomato._

_Shippou has learn well from his 'mother'._

"Hey I finally managed to build the well back up!" Miroku popped his head in through the doorway. He was still wearing his usual robes. The others would wear their normal clothes at the shrine, mostly because it fit in with the setting. They'd only wear modern clothes in public (unless going to a festival).

"Great! Let's try it again!" Kagome cried, grabbing Inu-Yasha's wrist and pulling him out. They gathered Sango, Shippou, and Kirara, and headed towards the well. Inu-Yasha stared down the well.

"Are you sure we want to try this?" he asked everybody, looking around at all the faces near him. Shippou nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! I mean, no offence Mama, but I love this Era, but I'd like to visit my old home sometime," the young kistune said meekly, scratching the back of his head in embrassment. Kagome grinned at him and nodded understandingly.

"OK, lets go," Sango chirped, her face beaming, despite all the times that this has failed. Inu-Yasha was the first to jump, since he could quickly regain himself if he crashed into the bottom.

He was enveolped in a sea of light and then dissapeared.

"YAY IT WORKED!" Kagome cheered, hugging Sango and the others. All together, they jumped down the well.

Everyone was so happy they didn't notice that the light as green.

---

The five landed at the other side of the well and were happy to see clear blue skies above them. Inu-Yasha was there, so they suspected he already jumped out. Kagome was the second to pounce out of the well. Her expression suddenly grew grim at her surroundings.

"Where are we?" Inu-Yasha asked monotonlessly, also staring at his surrounds. The others came up and were also confused. Kagome peered around. There were no sightings of the sacred tree. She looked back at the well. It didn't look like the Bone Eater's well anymore.

"C'mon," Inu-Yasha mumbled, turning towards the well. "We should go back." He jumped down the well, followed by a loud crash.

"OW DAMNIT!"

Shippou laughed at Inu-Yasha - he was mangaled up at the bottom of the well. The hanyou jumped up and took a swing at the kistune. Shippou continued laughing as he dodged and went over to hide behind Kagome.

"We should look around to see if there's any civilization," Sango explained, looking around the clearing. "Maybe there's a village around here we can stay in." She hopped on top of the newly tranformed Kirara. Miroku went with her. Shippou hopped onto Kagome's shoulder, and they were off. It only took a few minutes before two giant gates came in sight. They were open.

"There's a village!" Kagome cried, speeding up in front of everybody and skidding to a halt in front of the gates. They all walked fowards, to meet to two standing in front of them. They were dressed...rather oddly.

"Hey, who are you?" one of the men demanded, taking a step foward.

"Travelers," Miroku replied before anyone else could.

"Oh," the man eased up and relaxed. "Well then..."

"Welcome to Konoha."

* * *

WOW THAT SUCKED:D

Um, there's going to be quite a few chapters before Kagome actually joins the Akatsuki. And yes, there's going to be some very dark, dark moments. I love doing those.

Ecspecially when Orochimaru shows up.

-sighz- I bet that the very first comment I'll get will be a flame. That's all I seem to be getting these days.

BECAUSE I SUCK!

I'm a 12 year old suckish author. BLAH!

One more thing before i leave. Here's a pic I drew for the non sequal of this story (it will eventually happen in this story) http ://www(dot)fa nart- cen tral.ne t/pic- 601025. html (without the spaces and with an actual dot)


End file.
